HelplessA OneShot
by messrlunaris
Summary: Just a little off shoot of Leigh's POV from Helpless!  Genres are just there. Hinted Romance and you know...they are on an adventure


I don't own FMA. A girl can dream though. Leigh is my OC and Avis belongs to the writer of Helpless which you should all read! /s/7652469/1/ (and if for some reason that link doesn't work, search for im.)

Now that that shameless promotion is done, please enjoy this little off shoot of Helpless. Let me know if you notice any mistakes and I love reviews! -hint hint-

* * *

><p>It was another early start. The boys wanted to get going pretty quickly as usual. Heinkel and Darius walked ahead of me as I looked around at all the different trees and flowers that scattered across the forest floor. I could hear Avis and Greed talking behind me. She had been happier since we had met up with him again and it made me smile knowing that she didn't have an empty spot in her heart anymore.<p>

"Those two are pretty close huh?"

I looked to my right and saw Ed matching my pace. I nodded.

"Greed took us in when we had no where else to go. My house had burned down and Avis came in to save me. He followed her and rescued the two of us from the collapsing building. She'd been there a while but I don't know the whole story."

He nodded and then we fell silent. I continued observing the earth around us and noticed that Ed followed my movements with his gold eyes. Ever since the moment we'd met back up with Greed and had met Ed he'd intrigued me. It could be because he's the youngest state alchemist ever or the fact that Anabelle couldn't stand him. Either way, I was intrigued.

"So your house burned down huh?"

I nodded. I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes but I forced myself to stay calm. I hadn't cried over that in a long time and I wouldn't start crying again.

"I don't really remember it. Though I do remember my parents."

He looked at me with sad eyes. Like he knew what I had gone through. He opened his mouth to say something but then we came to a stop.

"Guess it's time to eat some lunch," I say with a small smile, trying to change subjects.

He must have realized I didn't want to talk about it and let it go, nodding and walking with me towards where Heinkel and Darius had started setting up. I could hear Greed and Avis following behind us as well. We began eating mush, something that I'd become accustomed to eating for the most part. Every now and then we had something better tasting and I always savored the taste. I ate about half of the can when I felt someone move. I looked up and realized Ed had just stood up from his seat across the little circle we formed and was now moving towards me. But how did I know he was there? I mentally shrugged and decided I must have felt the earth moving through my alchemy without realizing it.

"Come on," he said to me as he kept walking.

Time to spar I guess. I looked towards Avis but she was paying attention to Greed who was taking her to spar as well. I smiled. They were cute together. I turned back towards Ed and realized he was standing there waiting for me. I placed my mush on the ground and headed over to him. Almost immediately he attacked me. I blocked it with my forearms, staying low the ground as usual.

"You really need to move around more."

He was always saying that. But I felt comfortable when close to the earth. I clapped my hands together, the circles on my gloves glowing green. I slammed my hands on a boulder that was near by. I caught Ed moving out of the corner of my eye and spun to block his attack with my newly crafted staff.

"Not bad," he smirked.

He backed off but I didn't move from my defensive position.

"Ah, you're learning," he said smirking once more.

Only he just stood there. Not moving. Just as I thought we were done, he disappeared and I spun around feeling the air move to block Greed's incoming attack.

"Good block kid. But how long can you keep that up."

He kept coming at me and when I had a moment I saw Avis fighting with Ed. His automail arm hit her arms as she blocked him. That was gonna leave a bruise. After about a half an hour we stopped sparing. I was out of breath by now and Greed smiled at me. H wrapped his arm around my shoulder like he did before he died.

"You did alright kid. You really do need to listen to the pipsqueak over there though and move around more. Even if the earth makes you comfortable. It makes you an easy target."

I nodded. I guess the two of them were right. I didn't want to dwell on it however since we had to start moving again. Heinkel and Darius led the way as usual and Avis and Greed trailed behind, leaving Ed and I to walk side by side in between them. My mind wandered again, bringing me back to the conversation I had with Ed before we stopped for lunch. Images of my parents flash in my mind, making my eyes tingle with unshed tears. I refused to cry however. I looked to my right and caught Ed staring at me. My face heated up and I looked away again, letting my short brown hair hang down obscuring my eyes. This walk was going to be awkward.

Turns out it wasn't. Ed and I were pretty quiet but I hadn't minded. I had noticed a little shack to the side and happened to grab Ed's arm letting him know that it was there. My face had heated up and dropped my hands.

"God why am I such an idiot," I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the little shack.

Heinkel and Darius took off to find some lunch for us. Greed takes of with Avis into the woods, leaving Ed and I alone. I sat up against one of the walls, sighing as I rubbed my calves. I wasn't really paying attention so I jumped a little when Ed sat beside me. I looked up to see his head resting back against the wall and I took the moment to really look at him. His long blonde hair was currently in a ponytail and he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Though from the things he's told me while we've been walking, it kind of was. His arms were exposed, he had shed his jacket when we had started to spare and hadn't put it back on. The muscles were well defined and I could see the outline of his abs where his shirt rested over his stomach.

I looked up and noticed his eyes were watching me. I blushed again and turned my attention back to my calves.

"So what were your parents like?"

I looked up at him. His curious eyes were watching me. I hadn't even really explained my parents to Avis. With a sigh, I met his gaze with my bright green eyes. Somehow I knew I could trust him.

"They were…all a kid could want for parents."

I took a deep breath. It was hard talking about them.

"My dad worked for the military so he wasn't home a heck of a lot. But it was really nice when he was. He'd always take me for ice cream or we'd go out to dinner. Just the three of us. I was an only child, not that I really minded."

I paused. I took another deep breath before continuing.

"My mom was a brilliant woman. She was always running around the house cleaning or cooking. She always had some form of baked good sitting on the counter. I remember watching her bake a pie when I was younger. She'd explain it step by step and as I got older she started letting me help. We'd just made a pie together the day they died."

I stopped then. I felt Ed's arm wrap around me and pull me closer to him. His gloved hand wiped the tears I didn't know were there away.

"I woke up to a loud bang and was granted with the smell of smoke. Not really caring about putting myself in danger and I ran from my room to find my parents. They weren't in their room however so I made my way down the stairs."

My head began to swim with images of what happened that night. I could smell the smoke and see the fire.

"I made it down the stairs but the smoke was heavier down there then it was on the second floor. So I dropped to my stomach and began to crawl across the floor like my dad had taught me. The smoke was still heavy down there and it was hard for me to breath. I couldn't find them and thought that maybe they had gotten out so I started for the door but by then my lungs were so full of smoke it was extremely hard for me to breathe."

I looked up at Ed then and saw him watching my every move.

"I tried calling for help but couldn't get the word out. But someone had come in to save us because then someone was pulling my leg. Of course I didn't know if it was the person who had started the fire so I thrashed trying to get out of their grasp. I blacked out and woke up again in a weird place and there was Greed. I met Avis shortly after and we've been joined at the hip ever since."

I snuggled into his side for a minute before hearing footsteps and sitting up by myself again I made sure my face was dry.

"Just don't tell anyone. Please."

He nodded and gave me a smile that sent my heart fluttering. Ed then stands up and leaves the cabin. I hear Greed and Avis talking. Then Ed shouting about going somewhere tomorrow. Well guess we won't be staying here very long. I sighed but smiled. As long as I was with these guys everything should be okay. At least that is what I was hoping for.


End file.
